Games
by Iresol
Summary: A Pre-BHD fic. The morning after hanky panky, Hoot gets himself a girlfriend. There is hanky panky. Hoot and Diana fic #2.


**Authors Note, Ok, so I decided to write a little fic, I will no longer title them one shots when they so often turn into trilogies. So it's featured in the young early days of Hoot and his girl. (I am so bored I have decided to do some writing, and I just got back from vacation so I am ready and inspired to write.) So enjoy! And review y'all.**

The phone ran incessantly.

Diana lay in bed and wished it would stop, it rang and rang and rang, until she finally reached over, half awake and grabbed it. "What….." She moaned, exhausted. Unable to remember what she had done the night before that left her so tired.

"Good Afternoon Miss. McKnight we're doing a survey for the ski slopes. You live on base is that correct?"

Slowly waking Diana propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes. Oblivious to the large man that lay motionless in the bed beside her, watching her back with facination.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She demanded, finding she felt sore. Not hurt. But sore like after a good exercise. She laid her head down on the pillow and listened to the man name the ski slope.

When the man told her, "One thirty in the afternoon," Diana lifted her head up from the pillow. She pushed her scrub top off her digital clock and saw the red numbers.

Hoot watched as Diana, the woman he had been seeing for the past month swore and yelled at the man for waking her up. A smile came over his face. But he didn't move. He watched as she screeched at the man, thinking it was still night.

Since the bedroom curtains were drawn, the room was almost dark. But there was enough light for him to see her. Watch her, and remember everything they had done during the night.

Then she fell silent, Diana looked closer at the clock and realized it was one thirty in the afternoon. She swore, "Son of a bitch," she hung her phone up and fell face forward in the pillow.

Hoot watched, amused, when he spoke Diana reacted, not near the way he expected.

Unaware that there was even someone in bed with her, Diana had assumed she was alone. Also being half awake and exhausted for some odd reason. When the heavily accented voice spoke it took her by surprise.

She let out a scream and jumped from where she had collapsed, screaming until she saw the shocked look on Hoot's face.

Gasping, she held her bare chest, "Oh. Its you…..why are you here?" Suddenly remembering why he was in bed with her, she then noticed she was naked and grabbed a pillow without thinking and quickly covered her front side. With a quick look around the bedroom she saw clothes, pillows, shoes and many other things scattered about, as if a tornado came through. Then she remembered everything that had happened over the night.

A sudden feeling of both pleasure and embarrassment filled her, never before had she woken up and felt that before. The look Hoot gave her made her feel warm and sensitive inside. As if she melted.

He sat up, nude as well, though he didn't bother to cover himself up. Diana found her eyes wander down over his body. Remembering everything she had done to him. His perfect body. It brought a burning blush to her face and lower regions of her body.

Hoot reached over and snatched the pillow from her, Diana quickly crossed her arms over her chest. It was then he answered her question, "Cause I fell asleep."

Diana swallowed and nodded, concentrating on his deep brown eyes. Trying not to remember the best night of wild sex she had ever had, or why the sex god was in her bed with her, a surprise. She'd expected him to be gone and never heard from again.

Then she shook her head, "No. Why are you _still_ here?"

Hoot leaned closer, Diana's first instinct was to lean away from him. Instead she found herself memorized by the dark stubble on his chin and cheeks. And his lips. The intensity of his eyes gave her chills.

"You honestly think I'd be gone after that?"

Before Diana thought about it she nodded, then swallowed as he inched closer. It was all he could do to control himself. To stop himself from tossing her back down on the bed and make her scream again like hours before. He'd discovered a completely new side to Diana, he'd noticed how nervous she had been when things got more serious between them. He hadn't asked but knew it was because of a man. For the past month he'd enjoyed slowly pulling her out from behind the walls she had built.

Then that night, Hoot'd been right, she had been worth it. So he reached out and cupped her chin between his fingers, he softly kissed her, "I ain't goin nowhere darlin. Specially after last night."

Something close to fear edged on Diana, "Why?"

Hoot cocked his head at her question, "What'd make you ask a question like that?"

Diana shook her head, then pulled her legs up and under her chin, she wrapped her arms around them. "Are you serious, Hoot? Cause I can't deal with anything complicated right now. Is it just sex? Or not? If it was just a one time thing, that's fine. If not, I need to know before something stupid happens."

Never one to stop and "Talk" about his feelings, Hoot was taken by her questions. Not because they were so blunt. But she sounded tired when she asked them, as if she honestly were too tired for anything but sex. Something inside him began to stir. Knowing that someone had done something to her to make her wary angered him in some way he couldn't explain. So he leaned even closer and spoke against her lips, "I don't play games. A'ight? I'm gonna want a lot more then sex, darlin."

Diana eyed him, as if she were searching for a lie.

In that moment he kissed her, sliding his fingers up into her hair, pulling her closer to him. She responded without a thought. She unfolded her arms and laid her hands on his chest, slowly responding to his kiss. It was nothing more then kisses. Some were quick, others long, some had teeth others had tongue. It was a new way of kissing to Diana. It wasn't just kissing and then sex. Somehow Hoot turned it into a game. He'd kiss her in long deep kisses that would leave her breathless and her heart pounding. And then they would be followed by quick chaste kisses, nibbles on his lips, or him tracing her lips with his tongue.

It wasn't long till her hands found their way up higher, until she had her arms wrapped her his neck, her hands cupping his face.

Hoot's hands fell down and pulled her effortlessly on his lap. Diana stopped her kiss for a moment and straddled his legs, putting her weight on her knees. Hoot's hands slid around and cupped her bottom, pulling her even farther up his legs, until she felt him against the inside of her thigh. A small gasp came from her, she looked down and saw him. Then looked back in Hoot's brown eyes, seeing emotions she'd never seen in a man's eyes.

Intense emotions coiled up within her, making her heart beat faster, and a sheen appear on her skin.

Hoot watched her body slowly take over. The excitement and pleasure she felt was more then obvious and it aroused him far faster then he expected or felt before.

Whether it be the surprise and pure satisfaction so clear in her green eyes. Or the definite womanly scent, something that brought many things to mind that he wished and wanted to do with her. And then there was the way her body reacted against his own. From her tight, surprised, and sometimes frightened grip on him, that made him wonder whether this was her first time in bed, or she had just never truly enjoyed herself in bed. Or the way she so innocently moved her lower body against him. Unaware of the soft, delicate touches. The warm wet slick evidence of her arousal left on his thighs from her own body. Both sweat and a more womanly moisture combined. It was slowly driving him mad.

A soft sound came from her lips.

Hoot then moved, he placed both hands on her bottom and slid from the bed, and then stood up. Diana let out a small noise of surprise, looking into his eyes as he carried her without effort to the bathroom.

"It's time for a shower," he told her.


End file.
